


Leering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [51]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: At least no one died, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Trapped!, Weirdmageddon, Wordcount: 100, bad decisions all around, bill's a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Look or gaze in an unpleasant, malicious, or lascivious way.





	Leering

Stuck under Bill’s leering gaze the Pines family all took the meaning behind his look differently.

Wendy felt undressed and uncomfortable like she had felt the last few times she went into the city and had been whistled at by strange men.

Ford felt it like the pressing weight of so many past bad decisions. 

Stan felt the leer like the betrayal of too many bad deals, usually when he realized he got the short end.

Mabel and Dipper felt it like disappointment, like a choice that left someone hurt.

Let’s be honest with each other, Soos didn’t really notice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, but Wendy and Soos are part of the Pines Family -fight me- also I didn't know who else would be looked at in "lascivious way."


End file.
